


Bungou Stray Dogs Naruto AU

by TheDreamingCat42



Series: Bungou Stray Dogs Headcanons and AUs [5]
Category: Naruto, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crack, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: This is just:What bungou stray dogs characters are what naruto characters... and why.
Series: Bungou Stray Dogs Headcanons and AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856272
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Bungou Stray Dogs Naruto AU

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for:  
> Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Bungou Stray Dogs. 
> 
> That's probably obvious but I thought I would say anyway.

Ok first of all I think **Atsushi** is **Naruto**.

  * They are both main characters. 
  * Naruto has the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him and Atsushi can turn into a tiger. No this is not the same but still. They both go through the same journey with it. Starting off being unaware of it then not being able to control it and then being able to use their power at will.
  * They're both orphans.
  * They were both mistreated because of the fox and tiger respectively. 
  * They both heal faster than normal but of course Atsushi does it better because he literally regrows limbs.
  * They both like a specific food and eat loads of it (ramen and chazuke).



* * *

**Akutagawa** is **Sasuke**

  * They are both edgy.
  * They both kill people a lot.
  * What more can I say lol.



* * *

**Higuchi** is **Sakura**

  * Higuchi is obsessed with Akutagawa. Sakura is obsessed with Sasuke. You can't say I'm wrong, well you can but that's not the point.
  * They are both pretty useless. Not completely but still.
  * Higuchi would probably be jealous of Atsushi and Akutagawa spending time together like she did when she saw Aku with Gin. This is pretty characteristic of Sakura who acts like that quite a bit with Naruto and Sasuke.



* * *

**Kyouka** is **Hinata**

  * Would first like to say that they are all the same age in this like they are in Naruto. This differs from bsd but that makes sense because this is an AU.
  * They both hero worship Naruto/Atsushi.
  * Both of them are fairly quiet, what I mean by that is that they don't talk loads. 



* * *

**Kunikida** is **Iruka**

  * Before the Armed Detective Agency, Kunikida was a teacher and Iruka actually is one.
  * They both yell randomly.
  * Both of them had reservations about helping Atsushi/Naruto. When Dazai first interacted with Atsushi, Kunikida was dismissive and wanted to keep going with the case. Also, when Iruka was first assigned as Naruto's teacher, he was hesitant about teacher who he saw as the one responsible for his parents deaths. These are very different reasons but they share the same base that I mentioned at the start of the bullet point.



* * *

**Dazai** is **Kakashi**

  * Kakashi always has his left eye covered and Mafia Dazai always has his right eye covered. Coincidence? I think not.
  * Both of their friends died in front of them.
  * They are both questionable teachers and mentors. Kakashi often displayed fairly blatant favouritism (as much as I love him, it's true). And Dazai used to beat up Akutagawa when he was his mentor which, you know, is bad but also he's pretty decent now with Atsushi. Which doesn't make up for anything and sucks for Akutagawa but there you go.



* * *

**Chuuya** is **Guy**

  * No, I don't know why.
  * Guy is friends with Kakashi. Chuuya is 'friends' with Dazai.
  * Honestly, just imagine Chuuya in Guy's clothes. I feel traumatized lmao.



* * *

**Oda** is **Obito**

  * Obito is Kakashi's dead friend. Oda is Dazai's dead friend.
  * I know Obito isn't actually dead but that just opens up so many possibilities for Oda to come back.
  * Imagine Oda isn't actually dead and he comes back all evil.
  * It would break Dazai and honestly I need to see it.



* * *

(If Dazai is Kakashi and Oda is Obito does that mean that Ango is Rin lmao??)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaaages ago in the middle of the night when I was really bored. It was when we first started uploading these headcanons and this is the only one I've ever done off the top of my head. That's why the format is different and the toen is more casual and awkward and just kind of weird. I like the idea of this headcanon but I dislike the execution of this fic lol. Anywayyy I figured I might as well post it because it's been a while since we've posted anything and the draft of this was about to be deleted. I hope at least someone enjoys it lol
> 
> Fun fact: at one point we considered Chuuya for Naruto and Dazai for Sasuke. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
